Ad Astra
by isansa
Summary: When he falls, it is into the arms of a former love. When he flies, it is to the stars. Sirius beyond the veil.


The tattered edges of the veil slithered out of reach, grazing ever so softly against his fingertips. Her face grinned like an open gash with blood red lips, pale cheeks glistened, and dark ringed eyes gleamed. A yell called his name, a hoarse voice; a cry it came. He grabbed at the silken edges once more, only they slipped past with one last whisper. The gray covered the passage, leaving him twisting away in the darkness.

"_Harry..._"

His feet never touched solid ground and a light never guided his way. It felt a lifetime before a slight glow appeared on a possible horizon. The glow faded blue and grew closer. The cloud lit his scruffed face and tangled hair, his dark eyes widening in curiosity. The cloud fell before him, looming as a moon in the dark. His fingers brushed against the feathered swirls and a cold crept up his spine.

"_Sirius?_"  
"_Sirius Black._"  
"_Why?_"  
"_Sirius?_"  
"Sirius."

The medley of one voice came from all directions it seemed. It was gentle and inviting as a summer breeze. His eyes searched the darkness for the being who it possessed. He could see no further than his own hand in the dim light. The swirl of the cloud caught his gaze once more. A smooth face appeared in the blue, one which he knew well. The face was gifted with strong bone structure, and a lean brow. The dark hair tickled just below the jaw, and the eyes gazed out at him. The smile the face acquired was wide and dimpled on one end. Sirius Black narrowed his eyes at the charming effigy.

"That was me." His voice had grown just as old as he felt. It scratched his throat as he spoke.

"_Sirius Black._"  
"Sirius. Why are you here?"

The scrape of a man shook his head, "I don't even know where 'here' is."

Another swirl and the face of his boyhood changed to that of a woman's. The woman whose lips were plump and chapped, and whose hair was a tangled mess of black. Sirius Black snorted back a laugh, "Supposed it'd be her on her crusade and all. But where am I?"

"_Sirius._"  
"Do you remember, Sirius?"

A room emerged from the cloud, one he knew very well. The room was barren with exception to the rows of Roman seating and in the center of the pit, a pallid brick structure on which hung a faded tapestry. Beyond the tapestry no light could be detected, not even a beating heart. Sirius lowered his eyes, heaving a sigh, "Yes, I remember."

He pinched at the bridge of his nose, hoping the ache would soon subside. He turned back to the cloud where the picture had not changed. Another moment passed and the cloud faded to a dim swirl with no picture. His heavy lids shut for a beat, "What am I supposed to do?"

"_You?_"  
"_Remember, Sirius?_"

The cloud brightened and changed rapidly from a scenes of two young boys running down a hall to a meeting of a canine faced teen and a red haired beauty. A montage began of the pranks set forth by two best friends, prankers who came to be known as the Marauders. The first kiss of Sirius and a fifth year Hufflepuff; the beating at Quidditch by a fellow sixth year Gryffindor, and once upon a time a love interest. The wedding of James and Lily; and the rise of the powerful.

"_No, Sirius._"  
"Do not turn away."

The man turned once again to the cloud to see the most desired memory, the most prominent. A tingle ebbed in his nose and his stomach knotted. His throat all but closed at the sight of the veil and the white brick. In the wooden boxes were seated a large crowd all huddled and glaring into the pit. At the foot of the veil stood a girl and across from her sat the judge. No words could be heard. The silent scene commenced.

The young woman of twenty seven was bound at her hands, her brown eyes glued to the judge's. Her jaw was set and her eyes spoke innocence. She glanced around the vaulted room to the faces of the witches and wizards peering down from their roosts. Her skin was tanned from the many full days spent playing Quidditch on her homemade pitch.

"_She was loved?_"  
"_She was innocent?_"  
"_She was missed?_"

He choked back a gasp. His calloused palm clamped over his lips, and his eyes shut. He bit at his tongue in attempt to hold it all in. He breathed in deep and let it out slowly to calm his nerves. When he opened his eyes a new picture had formed. Her almond eyes smiled back at him, as if to say, "Good afternoon, Padfoot."

"_She was loved?_"  
"_She was innocent?_"  
"_She was missed?_"

"Who are you?!"

Cool air brushed at his neck and his long mane was pulled aside. An icy grip held his shoulders and moved to his clenched jaw. He shivered from the touch. The cloud grew in diameter, twice the size, four times the size, until it lit the face beside his. Her lips blissfully brushed his stubbled cheek. Her voice was just the same, cool as ever.

"Do you remember us, Sirius?"

A gulp rattled in his throat, he whispered, "Yes."

"Do you know me, Sirius?"

"Yes."

Her lips curved into a lopsided smile and her eyes glanced from the man in her arms to the mirror ahead. Before them stood a picture of a young couple; a lean boy with a mischievous grin, and a brunette girl with a playful smile. The mirror rippled to a picture of the future. A quirky red head, a frazzled mother, a green eyed hero, a loving freckled wife, an older brother, and an intelligent friend.

"Will they remember _you_, Sirius?"

"Will they?"

She smiled again and knotted her fingers with his, tugging ever so slightly away from the cloud. He followed hesitantly, not wanting to see her face. His eyes were shut when he faced her, "Where are we going?"

She giggled and pecked his cheek a kiss, "To a place where everyone will remember you."

His looked upon her sadly, unsure, "And where is that?"

She giggled once more. Her lips brushed his, a full smile in place, "To the stars."


End file.
